


Scalding

by sniperjoes



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: hope you all like it!!!, this is kind of rushed but i wanted to get this out while I still had the muse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 05:36:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15879603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sniperjoes/pseuds/sniperjoes
Summary: (For full effect, listen to The Megas' 'Afraid of the Dark',as this is what my headcanons and fic were based off of)





	1. Background

Ever since Shadowman was built enough to observe the world around him, he had been something he wasn’t. Whether that was Doctor Wily’s mysterious intention, he had not idea. Part of him drew back at the thought of confronting him about it.

 

He had always been a nervous robot. Despite his name, he did not much care for the dark and hot metal that surrounded his home. He was more of a nature person, honestly. The sun and color that only existed where he could not go was his only solace that maybe there was something beyond the war that was building.

He had met his fabled rival one day, on one of the few days he was allowed out of the shadowy hell-hole he resided in. His personality could not place the face initially, but his programming sure did. Megaman. The ‘blue bomber’ was shopping for groceries with Doctor Light. Shadowman felt an involuntary heat grow inside his chest. It was the heat one gives of when furious. The ninja robot quickly ran away into the woods, scared by his own ‘emotions’.

He started getting that scalding feeling in his chest more often. It was almost like it was alive, a gnarled and venomous thorn in his side. Sometimes it hurt to speak in his normal, quiet fashion. 

As small bits of turmoil between Wily and his enemies stacked on top of eachother, so did the scalding thorns in his side. He was spending more time in his room, now. He spent his days wallowing in fear and self pity. He felt like a shaken soda bottle. 

Given the theme his creator so benevolently bestowed upon him, Shadowman found the silence he created in his room deafening. He began making clicking noises with his mouth, if only to fill the dead air.

He took up journaling.

The clicking noises turned into real words one day, when the word reached him that his brother, Magnetman, had been killed.

Mourning and mumbling to himself did not help. It did almost the opposite, and a new voice sprang up one day. It was quiet, and murmuring, and Shadowman could not tell if the voice was inside his head or coming from his own lips.

Was the part of what Wily had intended? He grit his teeth and growled. It seemed to be taunting him.

“What’s the matter, Shadow, afraid of the dark?”

He screamed as rage and fire consumed him, and just then, a certain blue robot opened the door.


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a little extra something to explain stuff!

After a grueling battle, Shadowman was on the floor sobbing tears he did not have. He was on his last sliver of life, and he was scared again.

He shut his eyes and whimpered in pain and apology. He never meant for this. What made him lose control?

Megaman walked up behind the robot master, and in a blast of indigo coolant, Shadowman was dead.

A small chip was launched from the roof of his mouth by the explosion. A small chip with Wily’s logo.

Megaman picked it up and inspected it. This was Shadowman’s character chip. It was smaller than the other ones he had collected.

Perhaps it was-- no, that would be stupid.

Why would Doctor Wily give his own creation a virus?

**Author's Note:**

> aayyy you made it through the thing! Good job. Did you like it???


End file.
